the phantom of the opera
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: What's this? the phantom of the opera is Hiccup? and Astrid is his pupile/love interest


Disclamer I don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, nor do I own the Phantom of the opera, nor do I own Orus, Asta, Ria or Ase, and crell

The phantom of the Opera

" _Understudy."_ The conductor Orus, snapped, turning to face the members of the opera house. "There is no _Understudy_ for Asta."

"Astrid Hofferson could sing it, sir." Ria muttered. Next to him Astrid frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A chorus girl?" Stoick, one of the new owners asked. "No don't be silly."

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Valka spoke up, raising her chin almost defiantly.

"Very well then." Orus murmered, defeated, and took his spot before the orchestra once more. "From the beginning of the aria then, madame."

Astrid glanced around nervously, then stepped up to center stage. She took a deep breath, hearing the music play, knowing when she would be queued in….

" _Think of me…think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…"_ the words fell from her mouth effortlessly after months upon months of watching Asta practice, watching the diva memorize her lines.

As if by some sort of magic, the scene changed. The opera house was full with an exited, cheering audience. The large spotlight that they reserved for their divas, for Asta, was shining brightly on Astrid, almost blinding her.

" _We never said our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, sare a thought for me…"_ somewhere in the audience, Astrid knew that Snotlout was watching, memories of a childhood long since forgotten flooding his mind.

"Is that so…That can't be Astrid…" He murmured, standing up. " Bravo"

Out of the corner of his eye, Astrid saw Snotlout standing up and Cheering her on, and smiled. The words continued to spill from his lips, seemingly on their own, until the song was over. Their were no more words, was nomore music. The crowd was standing and cheering and clapping, Astrid was curtsying.

Spmewhere from deep within the opera house, beneath all the floors, all of the cheering, stood a dark figure clad only in black, watching his student with the most approving expression. Somewhere in his eyes, though, that old want, old desire still burned. _"Bava,Brava, Bravicimi.."_

Astrid was bowed in front of the large memorial of her father, praying beside her lit candle, the folds of the large dress providing more then enough cushion from the cold damp ground, when Ria found her.

"Where in the world, have you been hiding. Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?"

Astrid smiled softly, softly standing up from the small alter, and walked across the room slowly, Ria on his tail. Distantly, she heard herself explain the tale of the angel of music. The angel who was her tutor, her friend, her father…

His mind was already back in the dressingroom, waiting for the angel to begin singing songs in his head as she drifted off to sleep. She could feel the concern emanating from Ria, and she allowed herself to snap back to reality to explain everything away.

"Your face, Astrid it's white."

"it frightens me."

"Don't be frightened…."

"Little Lottie let his mind wander." Snotlout murmered, walking into the dressing room and placing the flowers he had brought on the table. Astrid grinned into the mirror, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Little Lottie thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes?"

"I remember that, too." Astrid murmered. In answer, Snotlout came over and placed his hands gently on either of the blond's shoulders.

"Or of chocolate?"

"Father playing the vilin." He whispered, turning away from the mirror to look at the boy.

"As we told each other dark stories of the north." Snotlout finished. He smiled and squeezed Astrid's shoulders, then walked around behind her and opened the door.

"You must finish getting dressd. I've ordered my coaches; we will be joining my partners, your managers, for a celebratory dinner."

"Snotlout, I can't." Astrid said, turning, and looking at him, concerned. "The angel of music is very strict."

The black haired boy only chuckled and continued out the door.

"Snotlout."

"Two minutes Little Lottie."

"insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" the cry resounded throughout Astrid's dressing room, and the blond looked up, surprised. "Ignorant fool!This brave, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

"Angel I hear you speak. I listen." Astrid whispered, fear shooting through her to be immediately replaced by awe. "stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me enter at last master."

"Flattering child you shall know me; see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am their inside."

Astrid began wandering over to her mirror, entranced by the phantom's voice, trying her best to pay attention to the notes he was hitting and not the words he was singing.

Her mirror wasn't there. All of a sudden, it was a black, gloved hand, reaching out to her. Beckoning her forward to what Astrid knew was against the rules and what she should stay away from, but also what she found completely irresistible.

Gently, almost hesitantly, she pressed her hand against the cold leather of the glove and allowed this cloaked mysterious figure to lead her forward, away from the sanctuary of her room. Away from the security of Snotlout's omnipresent voice, his touch. Away from the sanctuary of his life, and into the dark, mysterious world of the opera's phantom.

"In sleep, he sang to me…" Astrid began singing, if only for the soul purpose of pleasing his teacher. She knew this phantom loved to hear her sing, and what better then a song about the phantom himself. "In dreams he came."

The phantom turned and looked at Astrid, fixing his gaze on the girl's blue eyes. Astrid found herself lost in emerald green eyes as she returned the gaze, unwilling to look away but finding herself glancing back anyway.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me… to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is their, inside your mind." He replied, leading Astrid to a small boat, which they each mounted quickly.

They continued through their odd exchange, Astrid singing to her phantom, the phantom singing back to Astrid. Once they ran out of words to exchange, Astrid found herself shooting through as many octaves as she could manage, knowing that the higher her pitch, the more pleased the phantom would be.

Finally, they came to the phantom's dungeon. His cave, his home, his retreat; whatever you want to call it, every time Astrid saw it she was struck with awe. Here she was, she told herself in the company of the greatest musical genius she had met, in the most beautiful, underground setting she could imagine.

The phantom let his cape fall to the ground, revealing a white , flowing poet's shirt and tight, dark green riding pants. He turned to Astris, who was still sitting in her translucent white slip, staring up at him in wonder.

Slowly, he reached reached down and took Astrid's arm, pulling her up out of the boat. The blond stumbled against the other's chest, but the phantom caught her and righted her, smiling almost a little insanely.

"Night time sharpens; heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination…" He sang luring Astrid deeper into the darkness.

The blond watched her teacher, the phantom intently, only half listening to his words. It wasn't as if she had to be lured any further; as if there was any more musical seduction that needed to take place. She was already exactly where the phantom wanted her; exactly where he wanted to be.

The phantom took one of his shoulders and spun her around, still holding one of her hands, and pulled her against his chest. "Floating…falling..sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savior each sensation…"

The phantom's wondering hands familiarized themselves with Astrid's chest and her neck as they ghosted across his skin, the cold leather raising goose bumps along her collar bone.

The next thing Astrid knew, she was opening her eyes to the imagine of hereself, dressed in a large, full wedding gown. The likeness between erdelf and the manikin was frightening; so much so, in fact, that girl passed out, sucocumbing to her own darkness, the last thing she was fully aware of was being in here teacher's strong arms supporting her and carring her, wedding style, to a bed tucked into one of the hidden rooms of the cave.

Astrid and Snotlout walked down the long, gorgeous front hallway of the opera house, dressed in costume for the theater's annual masquerade ball. Astrid clutched the ring that hung from a chain around her neck, smiling up at the black haired boy.

"Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." She whispered. "But why is it a secret? What have we to hide? Snotlout whispered back, leading them into the main room. "What are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue." Astrid whispered back, Snotlout hanging onto and even repeating her every word. "You will understand in time."

They began to spiral towards the center of the floor, Snotlout leading them in the dance the orchestra was providing for them. Beside them Ria swirled past with her date, and Valka with hers. Asta and Ase were perched on the starecase, looking very falsely regal.

But suddenly, the music took a very dark tone. The light in the room was immediately drained, leaving only flickering candlelight and dancing shadows. And, perched on the staircase just higher then Asta and Ase, Astrid reconized the silloette of the phantom. Singing ceased, dancing stopped, and when the blond glanced to her right for some sort of support from Snotlout, he was gone.

"Why so silent good monsieur's? did you think that I had left you for good? Did you miss me good monsieur's? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!" he began decending the stair case, looking at everyone in turn

"I advise you to comply; my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things then a shattered chandelier." He decended a few more steps until he was standing in front of Asta, Ase, Creel, and Gala. "First Asta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Jaun must lose some weight; it's not helthy in a girl of Ase's age. And my managers must learn that their place in in an office, not in the arts."

"As for our star, Ms. Astrid Hofferson. No doubt she will do her best, its true her voice is good she knows but should she wish to excel. She has much to learn. If pride could let her retrn to me her teacher…her teacher…" he walked down the remainder of the stairs, coming to stop in front of the blond. His gaze was soft, but his eyes soon fell on the large diamond, and he snatched it, along with the chain, off the girl's neck.

"Your chains are still mine." He hissed

"You belong to me."

" you must star." Snotlout murmered. " he cast yo as the lead role; if you do this, he'll surely attend. We can have police ready, and he'll never bother us again."

Astrid sighed, glancing out the window of the coach in which they were riding. "Snotlout…" she shook her head.

"Past… the point of no return" the phantom sang, coming dangerously close to Astrid. The blond let her eyes slip shut, leaning her head back, intoxicated by his mere, scent. "No backwards glances. Our games of make believe are at an end…"

Was it safe to say that Astrid was barely paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing? Yes. Was it safe to say that, in all likelihood it would be because of him that Snotlout's plan would fail? Yes. But how, she asked herself, could she betray this man? For anything?

The music slowed down, and the phantom stopped singing. Astrid opened her eyes slowly, glanced around her, remembered what was going on. That this must be his queue to begin. To put the second part of this whle ordeal into play.

"You have brought me…" she sang softly, not having to fake the torn expression that was displayed on her face. "To that moment where words run dry…to that moment where speech disappears into silence…"

She knew the words so well. She had practiced it so many times that she knew at which point in the song she should move to the structure on the stage that served as their "bridge." At which point she and her phantom would duet, and at which point she planned to deviate from the script and tare that disgusting mask from the other's face. He had planned it so well.

So after crossing the threshold of the structure, after being in such close proximity to her phantom that Astrid began to lose awareness of what was going on in the world outside of them two, he executed his plan.

He tore the mask from the burnette's face to reveal absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The half of his face that the blond had been denied so long was as symmetrical as the other; deep green eyes, sharp angular cheekbones, perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Astrid." He whispered, almost angrily, and sliced a rope that previously Astrid hadn't even noticed was there. They plunged downward, falling through the floors and onto a firm yet soft surface; a mattress. From above, Astrid could hear the confused murmers of the audience wondering where they had gone.

Looking around he relized that they had escaped immediately to the phantom's cave. It was still as mystical as the last time he had been there; lit by dim candlelight, shadows dancing in the deep corners of the large, open space.

"Hiccup." The phantom murrmered, staring at Astrid. His expression was hardly as angry as he sounded, and the blond was rather unsure how to respond.

"Um..i'm sorry?"

"My name. its Hiccup." He clarified. He stood up and offered his hand to Astrid, who took it, and pulled her up. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, until Astrid hesitantly reached up and brushed the tips of her fingers against Hiccup's cheek.

"Hiccup." The name fell from her lips, sweeter then any of the songs she had yet to sing. The moment was so perfect for her, in its imperfection. Without any conscious idea of what she was doing, exactly, she brushed her lips against his.

The moment was too brief, because in that second, the sound of someone calling Astrid's name resounded throughout the underground residence. The blond pulled away,her face flushed, and Hiccup looked in the direction in which the call had resounded with an irritated expression.

Snotlout appeared at the large gate that blocked off the one part of the lake from the part that was actually intended for living. He looked desperate, but his face lit up immediately at the sight of Astrid, flustered but unharmed.

"let me see him!" he yelled at the phantom, angry. "open this gate."

Hiccup snorted and glanced at Astrid curiosly, a hand settling on her shoulder. Astrid took notice of how warm his hand was; of the security that she felt in this particulare touch that she had never felt in Snotlout.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that no sound came out. She tried to answer that she shouldn't have to make this decision, but when he tried harder to speak, all that came out was a squeak. She let her mouth close along with her eyes, focusing on the delicious feeling of Hiccup's hand on her shoulder, tried to imagine that same handcuriously roaming the contours of her body, and shook her head.

"Astrid." Snotlout murmmered. "he's..he's brainwashing you! Ilove you! And..and you love me!"

Astrid just continued to shake her head, and Hiccup slowly pulled her against his side, offering the full comfort of a full embrace. Astrid pressed her face against the burnett's chest and felt him chuckle half triumphantly, half at Snotlout's desperate cries.

"Astrid! i..i know you! You would never choose this monster over me." He slammed his fist against the wrought iron gate, but neither Astrid nor her phantom budged.

It was moments before Astrid was able to bring herself to pull away from Hiccup and glance at the gate, but by that time Snotlout was gone. She watched longingly, half hoping that Snotlout would return, half glad that she had finally been left alone with Hiccup.

"I think you made the right choice." Hiccup whispered.

"I know." Astrid replied, turning back to the brunette, eyes darting to the room in which she had slept the last time she was there before returning to the phantom. " will they find us hear?"

Hiccup only shook his head, took another step towards Astrid and placed the same hand on that same shoulder. It didn't take very much for him to be very, very persuasive.

Astrid took one last step forward and this time pressing her lips against Hiccup's and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist pulling her against his cheast.

When they parted, the blond leaned forward and nuzzled the burnette's shoulder affectanetly, letting herself be lost in this new world. In the phantom's world.

"you know I love you, don't you Astrid?" Hiccup sang softly.

"Hmhmm." Astrid murmered, sleepiness taking over her consciousness as she fell more deeply into her phantom.

 _ **A.N. I only ship Hiccup and Astrid but I was saving the role of the phantom for Hiccup so I had to use Snotlout as Astrid's love intrest, plus I knew I wanted Astrid to end up with the phantom, so ya.**_


End file.
